


Shadow

by Wizardinpyjamas



Series: 30 Day Writing Prompts - November 2019 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Day 3, Holding Hands, M/M, POV Sam Winchester, Pride, Sam's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 07:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21334252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wizardinpyjamas/pseuds/Wizardinpyjamas
Summary: Sam, Dean and Cas are chasing a shapeshifter through a Pride parade. Sam is annoyed that the other two hunters are taking things slowly until he sees them holding hands.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: 30 Day Writing Prompts - November 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537129
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> Doing this - [November 2019 Writing Prompts](https://hvnteddean.tumblr.com/tagged/patient-prompts/chrono/)  
Day 3 - Shadow

Sam had seen a lot of things, but seeing Dean so relaxed in the middle of a Pride parade was not something Sam had been expecting. 

They were chasing a shapeshifter which was just  _ amazing _ when huge crowds were involved, and Sam kept trying to get Dean and Cas to hurry up, but they seemed more interested in the festivities. 

Sam turned around  _ yet again _ to shout at them when he noticed that they had stopped walking and didn’t seem to be looking for the shifter anymore. Sam threw his arms up in the air and was about to chastise them when he noticed something.

He hadn’t seen it at first; they were standing very close together, Cas pointing something out to Dean on a passing float. 

But then Sam noticed the shape of the shadow on the ground, their two bodies close together, a slight gap between them, their hands tightly grasped around one another.

Sam shook his head and smiled.

_ Idiots _ , he thought, and took off running in the general direction he had last seen the monster. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Kudos are like holding hands, comments are like warm hugs.


End file.
